1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, applying a sealing member including an ultraviolet ray curable resin therein, and in particular, relates to a liquid crystal display device, improving durability thereof against an external force, such as, sliding and/or pressure, etc., when being applied with polishing thereon, with encouraging curing of the seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for forming a liquid crystal layer between a TFT substrate and a substrate facing thereto (hereinafter, a facing substrate), in the liquid crystal display device, an ODF (One Drop Fill) method has been developed. In this method, a sealing layer is formed on the peripheral region of a substrate, to drop a liquid crystal within a frame of the sealing layer, and the TFT substrate and the facing substrate are piled up on each other, and thereby sealing the liquid crystal therein. As a material of the sealing member is applied a UV (ultra-violet) curable type resin or a concomitant type resin, combining the UV curable resin and a heat curable resin, and it is cured through irradiation of UV rays after lamination of those two pieces of substrates.
On the other hand, with the liquid crystal display device, there are provided wirings, such as, a common wiring, etc., on the peripheral portion of the TFT substrate. Due to a demand of sizing small and narrowing the frame of the liquid crystal display device, the wirings provided on the peripheral portion and the sealing layer for sealing the liquid crystal layer are disposed to be piled up on each other. However, in general, the wirings shut off the lights, and then curing of the sealing layer through irradiation of the UV rays comes to be insufficient.
Then, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-204417 is described a technology for curing the sealing agent in a short time-period, with high efficiency, with provision of an opening for use of passing the UV rays therethrough upon the wiring on the periphery, in the liquid crystal display device, forming the sealing layer of the photo curable type resin or the concomitant type resin, on the peripheral region, and having the wirings of a material, which shuts off the UV rays on the peripheral region of the substrate (please see the second embodiment thereof).